


Forget the Truth

by LunarAsylum



Series: Royal Blood Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult! Dean, Conversations, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), M/M, On the Run, Teen! Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarAsylum/pseuds/LunarAsylum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the run, Dean has to explain to Sam why they're running from the cops, and for how long they'll be running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget the Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [In_Factorem_Verba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Factorem_Verba/gifts).



> WOO. So here's a little back-story on the soon to be happening fic (I'm hoping within the next three or four weeks, I'll have it up and posted!). Little Sammy and Dean, before he gets himself into big ol' trouble!
> 
> Enjoy folks! As always, thanks to my lovely In_Factorem_Verba for the prompt!
> 
> Promot: Control/Time (she wouldn't choose), Packing, Efficient

“Sammy, we gotta go,” Dean said, looking over at his younger brother with a certain desperation in his gaze. Swallowing thickly, he threw clothing haphazardly into his duffel bag, zipping it up with haste. Sam blearily looked at him, still rubbing his eyes to rid them of sleep.

 

“Dean, what's going on?” he asked hazily, unable to really focus on anything with the glaring lights in his eyes. All he knew was that Dean sounded rushed and frazzled. 

 

“We gotta go. Now,” he said, pulling the taller boy towards him. “I already packed your clothes, okay? We just gotta head out.”

 

“Why? I don't understand, we've been all over the place lately,” Sam said in between yawns, stretching his arms above his head. He was fully clothed, as Dean had insisted they both sleep in their clothes in case they had to leave early. 

 

“I'll explain it later, okay?” he said. “Just a couple more weeks, and we'll be fine.”

 

“Good. I'd like to be home for my birthday,” Sam said, huffing a little as he followed after his older brother. The shorter brunette's lips quirked lightly at that, looking back at the other with a smile. 

 

“I know. We will be, okay?” he said, tossing the duffel into the trunk of his father's Impala. It was really all that John had left either of them after he had passed. Sam had been in school when Dean had gone to pick him up, telling him that their father had died suddenly. No one had been able to give them real answers, so the older Winchester had taken his brother and ran from there, deciding that he and Sam needed an escape. 

 

He had settled down in a town outside of Sioux Falls, South Dakota, since it was close to an old friend of the family's, but in the long run, that hadn't done either of them too much good. Heaving a sigh, he started up the car, Sam sitting beside in the front seat of the Impala. 

 

“I promise, your 18th birthday will be the best one yet,” Dean said as he backed out of the parking space, pulling out of the hotel parking lot with haste. 

 

“I hope so,” Sam said quietly, sinking down in the seat to get comfortable. He peered out the window watching as the city left their sites for highway roads. They traveled mostly in silence, though after an hour or so, Dean had popped in a cassette tape of their dad's, the rough sound of rock reverberating through the car. 

 

A couple of hours later, the older Winchester had stopped at a gas station, paying for the gas with cash before heading out to pump it. Sam had gotten out of the car to stretch, leaning over the trunk as he looked at Dean.

 

“Dean, what are we running from?” he asked, arching an eyebrow at his brother. “I'm not stupid. You wouldn't have pulled me from school if we weren't running.”

 

The older man frowned and sighed at that, brow furrowed as he evaluated what telling Sam would do. Rubbing his face, he cleared his throat, his gaze looking past his brother.

 

“We're running from the cops. Or, I should say, I am,” he said, his lips pursing frustration.

 

“What?! Why? What would the cops want with you?!”Sam asked, standing up right at that, his eyes bewildered. 

 

“That's the thing, Sammy. You didn't honestly think we were legal, did you?”

 

“What?”

 

“Our relationship, Sammy. Us. Being together,” Dean said, folding his arms over his chest. Sam's expression spoke so clearly that he didn't need to open his mouth. It was obvious he hadn't even considered that fact of what their relationship could mean. 

 

“I... I'm sorry,” he said after a few minutes, causing Dean to make a face as he replaced the gas handle. 

 

“For what? I made the conscious choice,” he said, scowling at his brother. “It wasn't like I forced you into it.”

 

“Would that make a difference? Would they stop hunting you if they knew that?”

 

There was a moment of silence between them as the older man shook his head. 

 

“No, because you're not an adult yet.”

 

“So they'll stop when I turn 18?”

 

“No, Sammy, not exactly.”

 

“What do you mean 'not exactly', Dean?”

 

Dean didn't respond to his brother as he followed the side of the car to the driver's door. The younger followed after him, getting in on the passenger side, looking at him.

 

“Dean, what do you mean?!”

 

“They'll stop because I'm turning myself when you turn 18. Dad had a trust fund for you that you can't access until you're 18. I'm waiting until I know that you can fucking take care of yourself,” he said, looking over at his brother. The heartbreaking expression on Sam's face was enough to split his heart over and over. 

 

“You can't do that, Dean! You'll go to prison!”

 

“I'm going to prison either way, but I figure, maybe, just maybe, I'll get lucky and they might cut some years off if I plea guilty,” he said sighing and rubbing his face again. “I've got to do what's smart, Sammy, and endangering you in this insanity isn't that.”

 

“Dean, you can't leave me,” Sam said, his eyes shining with his overwhelming emotions. 

 

“I'm making the better decision here, Sammy. There's been a warrant out for my arrest for a while now. If I do it before they know you're legal, you won't go to jail,” he said quietly. “If I just ran and ran, you'd go with me, and I can't have that. I can't live knowing that I made you go to jail.”

 

“You didn't make me do anything, Dean,” Sam snapped. “Stop saying things like you forced me into this. You know that's not how it was.”

 

“The state doesn't give a damn, Sammy!” he yelled. “I'm a fucking creep in their eyes and that's all they god damned care about. So I'm going to give them their little show, and you're gunna go on living in our house, okay? The trust fund has around 50,000 dollars in it. Spend it wisely, and get a job. Support yourself, and don't be stupid. They're not gunna let you see me after I go in.”

 

Sam's eyes were bright with tears at that point, looking at his brother with anguish and frustration. He couldn't let his brother take the fall for something that wasn't wrong. There was nothing wrong with them, and he couldn't understand why people didn't see it like that.

 

They couldn't choose the fact that they were related, and they couldn't choose who they fell in love with either. It was harsh to penalize both of them for something neither of them could control. Looking away from his brother, tears slipped down his cheeks in a silent rage at other people. 

 

“Sammy, you gotta promise me you'll do what I tell you,” Dean said, finally pulling off from the gas station. “You gotta promise that you'll do what you need to do until I get out of prison, okay? And then everything will be fine.”

 

“No, it won't, Dean. Nothing will be fine when you get out of _prison_. It's fucking prison! What part of that makes you think that everything will be fine!? You won't be able to get a job, nothing!,” Sam snapped, turning back to his brother. “That will ruin your life!”

 

“Nothing can ruin my life, Sammy, not while I've got you.”

 

That stunned Sam into complete silence. He had never expected Dean to say something like that to him, much less in this kind of situation. The taller brunette felt a heat rush to his cheeks as he looked away from his older brother, biting his lip to keep from making a noise. It only made him feel worse that he was the reason Dean would end up jail. 

 

“Promise me, Sammy.”

 

“I promise,” he said after several moments of painful silence between them, unable to look at his brother. He hated making that promise, because it meant that Dean would be leaving him for longer than he thought he'd be able to bear. 

 

“Good,” he said, and the rest of the drive was in silence. They were moving efficiently, it seemed, because a good several hours later, when night had fallen, Dean was pulling into a cheap motel a good 400 miles away from where they had been before.

 

“Where are we?” he asked groggily, having slept a good part of the way there. 

 

“Hot Springs, South Dakota,” he said as he pulled into a parking space. “Stay here. I'll be back.”

 

Dean shut off the engine and swung open his door, rolling out of the car and slamming it closed. He disappeared inside the small, dingy looking office of the motel, and was gone for several minutes. It started to worry Sam, as normally it never took this long to get a room before, but when Dean reemerged from the office, he released a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

 

Getting back in, Dean started up the Impala and moved her further down the parking lot, parking in between two considerably newer cars. 

 

“Come on, let's go,” he said, turning her off again and getting out of the car. Heading to the trunk, he popped her open, grabbing his duffel bag and shutting her again. He gave Sam a small smile as he led him to their room for the night. 

 

Entering the room, he tossed the bag aside as Sam shut the door and he turned, grabbing his shirt and leading him towards the bed. 

 

“Come on, let's unwind,” he said, giving him a smirk as he pulled him in for a kiss. The younger Winchester couldn't deny that, returning the kiss which seemed to melt away his stress. It just seemed so normal, and right, and he couldn't understand why someone would want to take this away from him. 

 

In a matter of moments, Sam was lying back on the bed, Dean on top of him, their lips connected in a heated battle. The older man's hands slipped beneath the taller's shirt, gliding their way up his chest, pushing the shirt with it.

 

“I love you,” Dean murmured against his lips, giving him a quirk of a smile as he pulled away. 

 

“I love you, too, Dean,” Sam responded, raising himself onto his elbows as Dean flipped off of him, lying on his side beside him. “This whole thing just seems so unfair though.”

 

The sadness in his brother's eyes told him that he agreed, and the younger leaned over to give him a kiss. Just as their lips connected, a heavy, hasty knock came at the door, and a voice announced it was the police. 

 

Licking his lips, Dean pulled away from Sam, his eyes closed to calm his own racing heart as Sam became frantic. 

 

“Dean, what the hell?! How did they find you?!” he asked in a crazed whisper.

 

“Sammy, Sammy, it's okay. Stop,” he said trying to calm him down, a hand placed on his cheek. “Just stop. It's too late.”

 

Another louder knock sounded through the room, with the same announcement as before. 

 

“There's a safe in the house. In the wood, next to it, the code is carved in it, I did it before we left. You'll find money in there that will tide you over until you get your trust fund. Just whatever you do, be careful,” he said as he rolled over and got off the bed. 

 

Swallowing thickly, he moved towards the door, announcing that he was opening the door and that he was not armed. The door swung open, almost knocking him backwards, and he was greeted with the sight of guns. Raising his hands, an officer rushed into the room, slamming him up against the wall and cuffing him.

 

He could here Sam calling out for them not to hurt him as they restrained him from getting to Dean. The older man could hear them say that they were taking Sam back to Sioux Falls, where Bobby Singer would be responsible for him until he turned 18. He heard nothing that they said to him, just remaining silent as they shoved him out of the room and into the back of a police cruiser. 

 

Dean knew when he saw the devastated look on Sam's face as he was escorted to the other police vehicle that he'd never forget what this would do to him. There were certain things in life that just passed you by, let you forget about it hours, days or weeks after the fact, but then there were things like this, when watching someone just fall to pieces just engraved itself into your very core and made you ache for them. 

 

It made him cry. Silent tears streamed down freckled cheeks as he was taken into the county detainment center, and he vaguely heard them talking about having to move him to a state penitentiary once his trial was set and he had a location to be. All he cared or could think about was Sam, and how he must be feeling at that moment. He knew that his brother had to feel infinitely worse than he did about the whole situation.

 

“Alright, you fucking rapist,” a cop said to him, pulling him up and out of the chair by the collar of his shirt. “Time for you to get put where you belong.”

 

That was when Dean knew this was going to be hell on Earth for him. 

 


End file.
